


Back in Black

by Greed69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst, Archangels, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Possessive Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Seven Deadly Sins, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed69/pseuds/Greed69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pfft. Him jealous? He's Tony Fucking Stark! Tony Stark is not envious, he is envied. He's not snobby, but it's the truth! He is a man who has everything, what in the world could he be envious of? </p><p>Money? That's laughable.<br/>Sex? Not even close.<br/>Friends? He's got a few... (Two)<br/>Love? N-...no...?<br/>Family? ....no comment</p><p>Fuck....</p><p>That doesn't mean he's a fucking borderline angel with jealousy problems. That's story book shit and completely impossible. Just because he has a ache in his shoulders doesn't mean anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paint It Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
> I see my red door I must have it painted black  
> Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
> It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black...."
> 
>  
> 
> \- The Rolling Stones

**September 17, 1978**

_"Once upon a time there was nothing; no animals, no people, no earth, nothing at all. That is until God decided that there should be life. So he made himself an imperfect world and wached as their lIves played out. However, they werwnt able to live on their own. Too many dangers. His children were being wiped out by their own foolishness._

_He then created a new batch of beings in his image: they were to watch over his new precious children. They were perfect, perfect little soldiers. Too perfect._

_God sent a group of his winged children to be with the humans. Surprisingly, the seven of them came back different. Humans were enchanting and eye opening to God's angels. The angels came back a bit more human like than they were to begin with._

_Each had a personality and God was amazed at their transition. He then sent down anot her group but to his dissapointment, nothing happened. It seemed only his original bunch were affected by the humans way of life. They absorbed his imperfect children's thinking and just overall personalities. God was ecstatic._

_These seven were always the strongest out of the bunch, God observed. They were his most loyal and his fiercest warriors. His archangels. They would outrank all of the others and they would be his most trusted._

_The humans helped them realize their roles and what they needed to be protecting at all costs. They gave them a sense of empathy, love, and understanding. Or at least most of them._

_However, the change wasn't all good. His land-bound children were majorly flawed and the angels didn't just absorb the good. They got the bad too. His seven now contained a part of humanity God didn't particularly like and while that wasn't so bad with some, it was with others. Especially one._

_The angel had absorbed the humans pride. With this the angel decided the humans were beneath him and his father. The angel hated the humans and wanted the power to destroy them. He rebelled against his father and family for power._

_His brothers rose against him and his followers. They won and the prideful angel was banished to a lower realm. Hell. Lucifer was unable to return to his home and locked away from the humans._

_God felt deep sadness towards the loss of his son and quickly looked toward the remains six. They were all affected but nothing like Lucifer. But some worried him.._

_In hope to prevent more losses, he deemed anything against human protect a sin. With sin came punishments and disgrace. The angels would have to learn to control their darker side._

_As time passed, God saw the inevitability of his precious archangels corruption, just like his poor Lucifer. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later. So he devised a plan-,"_ Maria Stark took a drag of her cigarette and glared at the butler sitting with her offspring, "Why the hell am I reading this bullshit anyway?"

"Master Anthony's therapist said it would do good for him if his mother would read to him," Jarvis replied easily.

"He's fucking mute Jarvis," she took a gulp from the amber liquid situated in her grip, "what does it matter if I read to him or not if he can't fucking speak? Why can't Howard do it? I've got more important things to do than sit here."

Anthony began to cough as he inhaled his mother's cigarette smoke directly, Maria merely glared in offense towards her sons interruption.

"Master Stark had work to do and told me not to interrupt, "Jarvis sighed as he picked up Anthony pulling him out of Maria's line of fire.

"I've got no time to babysit an invalid Jarvis," she seethed and threw the book on the ground, "you do it." 

Anthony waved at his mother's retreating form miserably. Luckily no tears this time, it hurt Jarvis when Anthony cried silent tears over his detached parents. 

For a rich child, Anthony had nothing. He could have anything money could buy but nothing it couldn't.

He deserved better, or at least Jarvis always thought so..

"Anthony what would you like to do for the time being?" 

Anthony grinned at him and nudged out of his arms. He immediately went towards the book abandoned on the floor and gingerly picked it up. He was a gentle child, especially for an eight year old. 

"What do you say Anthony?" Jarvis asked as Anthony handed him the book. Anthony had never said a word in his eight years of life and it appalled everyone. There was nothing wrong with him, he was just a late bloomer. His parents didn't think so, they didn't want anything to do with their dysfunctional child.

'Please,' the boy mouthed with small smile and Jarvis rubbed a hand through his unruly hair. Anthony got that from his father.

"Would you like to sit up here with me?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin stretching across his chubby features. Jarvis couldn't help but smile as he picked up the boy.

 _"Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Ramiel, and Cassiel were to be kept away from his flawed creations. His angels could do so much good but they could do so much evil if they were corroded by their own 'hearts'....,"_ Jarvis read aloud.

* * *

** Christmas 1983 **

Not a word. Thirteen years old, and no peep from Tony Stark. 

His mother said Anthony was too classy for her son, Tony would suit.

You know what else there was nothing of? Presents. No presents on Christmas for Tony Stark. His parents were too drunk to remember to even try to pretend that Santa was late.

"Bad kids don't get presents," Maria spit out as she dressed herself for another charity gala. That was where she found joy in her life, or at least that's what she screamed at Tony. She seemed to genuinely care for them and who they were for, but that feeling was never carried onto her own son.

Tony wasn't a bad kid. He sped through the grades at an unnatural speed, at thirteen he was already a senior in highschool. He never did any bad and always took care of his constantly intoxicated parents.

"Only good boys get presents," she glared as she picked up an armful of presents for the random children on the streets, which was the feature presentation of this gala. Tony thought she might have remembered this year... nope. Instead they were for kids she had never even met. Why didn't she love him? Why did she like those brats better? He was her own  _god damn son!_

He narrowed his eyes into slits.

"I read to you, that's your god damn present you little brat," she walked to the door.

'Once,' he mouthed at her back with a fallen expression. His mother had his fracture heart under one pristine heel, and she was grinding it into dust.

He caught up to her and tugged on her skirt in hope... of something. Maybe it was a second chance...

She ripped herself out of his small hands and watched as his eyes widened.

"What the fuck do you want?" she looked down at her heart broken son, "Are you gonna say something? You damn mute. If not go cry to someone else, these poor kids need me."

She blew it...

Poor Tony. He snapped.

"I NEED YOU TOO!" He exploded and gripped his head tightly. His eyes were wide and the candles around him flared up impossibly high.

They burned scorch marks into the walls behind them and Maria screamed dropping the presents. The boxes cracked and dented at her feet... if he wasn't gonna get them, then neither were they...The candle fire slid easily from the sticks and across the fabric surfaces until they engulfed the beautifully wrapped boxes at Maria's polished feet. 

Jarvis came running from around the corner just as the fire dissipated as the boxes crumpled to ash.

Their job was done.

Maria was panting and watching her only son with horror painting her expression. Her entire body was tense  and trembling with fear and panic.

Tony dropped his hands like nothing happened," Merry Christmas mother..., " he whispered.

He didn't remember what happened. It's blank. But Maria sure did.

She never did look at her son the same again.

Jarvis was delighted Tony actually spoke, despite the mess. He bought him a new circuit board for Christmas.

Howard swears up and down he had heard a distinct horn being blown just as Tony's scream penetrated the house. 

They kept that night to theirselves, Maria didn't go out that night. 

That night many things had started, Tony began to talk...but it was selective and he went through lengthy periods of not speaking periodically. Tony began to cause trouble, no longer was he the quiet obedient little boy.... Tony began to act strange at odd moments and he was very attracted to fire.... he had never been burned.... 

Nick Fury had his eye on the boy.

* * *

** May 6, 2010 **

_flick....flick....flick..._

"...tony...."

_flick.....flick.....flick.....flick_

"....tony?"

_flick....fli-_

"Tony!"

His head snapped up, too forcefully he might add, towards his fiery personal assistant. She better be glad she was the best damn assistant in the world, he didn't put up with this kind of treatment with anyone else. Besides Rhodey.

"What Pepper..?" He groaned as he rubbed his neck, he cracked it.

"Stop flicking the damn lighter," she ordered briskly as they waited in the airport. He was off to Afghanistan for a weapon demonstration for the damn military. 

He never understood why he had to do these things. They always bought his merchandise without question so why must he show it off? He's not against showing, quite the opposite actually, but he was too busy to be flying off now. Obie could only handle the business for so long before Tony got fidgety. He trusted Obie, but he'd rather be there in case something went wrong.

"Entertain me then," he whined with a grin as her lips tightened up into a frown.

"Why do you have that anyway? I thought you quit smoking years ago."

"I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Why do you have it?"

"Have what?"

"Don't you dare play games with me Tony," Pepper glared darkly as she tapped her expensive nails on the desk. He bought her those... he thinks.

"You don't like games?"

"Tony," she warned.

"Fine fine," he yawned," you're no fun, you know that? Games are great-"

"Rambling."

"Gotcha. Anyway I've always had this lighter. Howard actually bought it for me."

"And you kept it?" She raised one finely plucked eye brow incredulously.

"Yeah, that is weird isn't it? Well anyway it was one of the few things he actually paid attention about."

"Lighters?"

"No, I've just got an affinity for fire. It's soothing."

"Yeah until you get burned."

"I've never been burned before."

"What?" She sat up straighter, "you're lying."

"Nope," Tony grinned just as the intercom came on and called that his private jet was ready, "I guess we will have to finish this if I get back."

"Don't joke about that Tony," Pepper rolled her eyes, "I'd really rather not have to worry about the paper work that'll come with your death."

"Ouch," he grinned, "that hurt. Right here," he pointed to his chest.

"Just go and be safe," she smiled.

"Always am," he saluted her and walked to his jet.

As always the crew kissed his ass. He was paying their paycheck after all.

He didn't drink this time, he didn't need Rhodey jumping down his throat today. Plus he drank enough last night to last him the next few days.

When he arrived he was greeted with suspicious looks and conniving stares. He didn't like military bases, he only came foe Rhodey and exchanges. Other than that it was a big NOPE on his part. They didn't like him except for his money and his brain; he just didn't like them at all so it's even.

"Tony," Rhodey grinned when Tony approached.

"Rhodey," he wrapped his arms around his long time friend, "it's been a while."

"Only three months."

"Only?"

"Oh no have you gotten too attached to me? Huh, never thought I'd see the day-"

"Yeah I think it's time for me to take my leave-"

"Oh stop it Tones," Rhodey laughed, "I was just kidding."

"Is there anyway I can persuade you to let me head home, I really don't see a purpose in this little exhibit. They all know my weapons are the best on the market."

"You know how this goes."

"Can't we just skip it this once?"

"You ask everytime."

"And each time I hope I get a yes. Have my goals finally been reached."

"No."

"Damn."

"Ready?"

"No," he mocked.

"Oh shut it," Rhodey rolled his eyes and slapped a hand on Tony's shoulder," just go ahead and get it over with."

He did. Very flashy. It was pretty good. The missiles were sold like candy and now they traveling again. Tony got separated from Rhodey so it was a bit awkward at first until the soldier asked for a picture.

"No gang signs please," Tony joked with the soldier as the picture was taken.

All hell broke loose.

The ground was exploding. No missiles were being shot at them. Fuck.

The soldiers were dead and he didn't know where Rhodey and his car was. All by himself it seemed. He grabbed a gun and tried to do something but gave up. He picked up his phone instead.

**OBIE. UNDER ATTACK. PLS HELP. SOS.**

The text was just sent as the giant missile landed next to him. It literally had his name on it. Great way to go out Tony. Pats for Tony...

He watched as the missile exploded and sent him sprawling backwards and onto his back.

Suddenly his chest was warm and....wet. He lifted his shaky hands up and ripped his shirt back. Red was quickly devouring his tanned skin and black vest. His hearing was long gone and his vision was swimming and growing dimmer. He was fucked with a capital F.

* * *

Pain. The worst pain he's ever felt in his life. That's what he woke up to. Hands were literally inside of his fucking chest and all he could do was grunt and scream his panic.

He could feel the man's fingers pushing through the muscle lining his chest. He let out a yell when he heard the high-pitched rumble of a saw. A fucking saw. It was going straight for his chest. 

He tensed and tried his best to thrash but his movements were slow and felt like lead. Not to mention he was tied down. He pleaded with the man as it got closer, or at least he tried. He fumbled over his words due to the pain and shock.

The saw kept coming.... and coming... and coming... until it reached his sternum. It cut like butter. Never had he seen a bone be cut so easily and.... excruciatingly. The sounds of his bone being sawed made him gag and the smell of his  _own_ blood was revolting. And everywhere.

And he thought there was alot of blood before. This image put that one to shame. Blood was steadily pouring out of a hole in his chest, down his rib cage, and splattering on the flood.

_blip...blip.....blip.....blip...blip..blip_

'Please stop,' he thought to himself, 'just let me die...'

He heard a painful scream just as he zoned off. It wasn't him.

 

**May 10, 2010**

Next time he woke up again, he was on a bed and it was fucking cold. He panicked and sat up. He almost toppled over in the process, too much blood loss the voice in his head said.

His chest... holy shit his chest! He started ripping at the bandaging around his chest in a fury. Wires? He tugged on one as horror dawned of his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice called out just as he was about to rip out the entire mechanism in a fit of desperation.

He felt his body tense when he tried to turn towards the voice; pain erupted through his torn, and missing, muscles and skin. He almost tore the stitches...

He quickly retracted with a drawn out whimper, "sonovabitch....!" 

"You must be more careful Mister Stark," the man commented calmly from his position beside the fire.

"What.....," he gasped, "did you do...?"

"Saved you."

"I'm connected to a.... Car battery..."

"It's keeping the thing in your chest operating. I assume you know about magnets and electricity, yes?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay good. It's keeping the shrapnel from plunging into your heart Mister Stark. When the weapons exploded, shards were implanted in your chest. You nearly died."

"Why do you care if I die?"

"I don't," the man shrugged as he stood up, "but they do...."

Suddenly a loud crash erupted from the doors at the... front? Back?... of the room. Tony couldn't really tell right now.

Loud booming voices began to file in and the doors were slammed open by the guards on either side. He didn't understand them but the man beside him seemed to... 

They began to argue and point at Tony. Hopefully it was all good things...

Finally they left, only slightly disgruntled, and Tony immediately turned to the man.

"I told them that if they wanted our help, you needed painkillers and antibiotics. We don't need that hole in your chest to become infected..."

"Help with what?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Jericho," the man sighed and Tony cocked his head, "they want you to build them their very own Jericho missile.... that's why your here... to do what you do best for free...."

"And if I refuse to build for terrorists?"

"They'll kill us," the man stated simply.

Tony sighed and ran a dirty hand through his hair, "Name?"

"What?"

"If we are gonna work together I need a name..."

"You're actually gonna build it?" The man asked in horror and Tony glared.

"Hell no! I'm getting us out of here and I'll need your help."

"Yinsen.... my name is Yinsen."

"Nice to meet ya Yinsen, call me Tony," he grimaced as he sat up. The fucking thing was heavy in his chest and weighed down his heart. A little suffocating but hey, he was alive.

* * *

**May 23, 2010**

Needless to say, soon his chest was ravaged by infection. Quite frankly it was disgusting. It was greenish and oozing and... just over all gross. The original surgery was nothing compared to this pain. Plus infection is followed by fever and shakes and chills and weakness and.... a whole bunch of other things. Absolutely terrible.

Poor Yinsen though, he had to put up with Tony's whining and whimpering ass. He took it like a champ. He fed him and gave him water and sometimes even wiped the excess dirt off him. 

Tony was a mess. A blubbering annoying mess when he had an infection. It overrode his genius and, dare he say it,.... stupid.

"Open up Tony," Yinsen sighed with a handful of shitty pills their captors brought for Tony. They didn't work.

"I'm gonna die," Tony mumbled through half-lidded eyes," aren't I?"

"If you haven't died yet, you're more than likely to survive. You seem like a pretty hard man to kill, " Yinsen shoved the pills down his throat with water, "plus, considering the time I put into reviving you, I'd be very disspointed if you died from a mere infection."

"Mere?" Tony laughed," it's looks like I'm rotting away, I'd hate to see what you think is major then..."

"Don't be a baby."

"Shuddap...." he mumbled drousily.

"You got a family waiting for you?"

"Family has been dead since I was seventeen," Tony whispered with his eyes shut, "not much of one anyway to be completely honest..."

"For a man who has everything, you have nothing," Yinsen observed as he wiped the sweat off of Tony's head, "fever has risen..."

"I feel like death..."

"I'm sorry to say but  you don't look any better..."

Tony opened one eye, "why is your hand covered in bandages....?"

"I don't really know," Yinsen sighed as he observed his own hands, "one moment I'm cutting through your manubrium and the next I'm screaming. All I saw was a stark white light...-"

"Heh...Stark... Stark white..."

"Yes ha ha," Yinsen rolled his eye, "anyway, I must burnt my hand on the sparks or something."

"Ouch..."

* * *

**July 8, 2010**

Eventually the infection dissappeared and the terrorists were wanting their weapons. Now.

_Gasp!!... splash.... splash.... Gasp!!!_

Tony really won't ever look at water the same again... he never realized how painful drowning was. Especially when they didn't allow you to pass out...

"Time!!!" He would scream with what little oxygen he could gather, "I need time!!!"

They'd dunk him under for a bit. Laughing amongst themselves as Tony thrashed in the bucket for air; Tony sought the air they were so easily expelling in their amusement over his attempts at survival.

Mother Fuckers...

"If you....," he panted glaring as water dribbled along his overgrown beard, "if you want the damn missile.. you gotta give me time to actually build it!!! Drowning me sure isn't gonna do shit!!"

They laughed at his poor attempts of persuasion, but in all seriousness..

He. Needed. Fucking. Time. 

Dunk. Deeper this time... longer. He's was pulled up right as his vision was closing in.

Yinsen finally jumped to his rescue this time and Tony was dropped to the ground. He began to vomit a brown tinted liquid... water wasn't clean here. He was surprised he didn't get sick from that...

The assholes finally left after a brief... violent... conversation with Yinsen. Oh! And one more kick to Tony's stomach. 

Luckily he had no food in his stomach or it would have gone everywhere...

"You don't have much Tony... but I got you a little time."

"I don't need alot... thank you," Tony coughed and looked up with a weak smile. However his eyes showed and iron will and determination.

Yinsen swore he saw some fire in those amber eyes..

 


	2. Carry On Wayward Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
> Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
> I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
> Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
> Though my mind could think I still was a mad man.."
> 
>  
> 
> \- Kansas

**July 18, 2010**

Okay... he fucked up... real bad....

As of now, he was curled on the floor with blood coursing out of his mouth. He had a nightmare and kicked one of the guards in the stomach. In his defense the nightmare he has was pretty bad, he though the guard was trying to grip him and pull him to hell... hes always had this nightmare, you'd think he'd have outgrown it by now... He could hear the screams of agony from the pits of hell and a voice beckoning Tony to join him.

That's not the point though.. The guard responded in kind... he threw Tony to the ground and proceeded to stomp him...

He got in a few good stomps on the reactor and Tony let out a strangled scream. Yinsen tried to stop him but the guard continued. Tony thinks he's a new guy otherwise he would understand Tony's importance in this whole weapon situation. They fucking needed him!

Tony began to see spots dancing across his enclosing vision. He didn't feel the hits anymore, and that kind of terrified him. Or at least it terrified him as much as it could with a foot repeatedly slamming into his head.

Finally more people came in shouting and pulling the man back, they then dragged the guilty guard away. Yinsen tried rolling Tony to the side and he could feel blood seeping from his lips and dripping to the ground. 

Mmm... Copper. His favorite.... He's become quite familiar with the taste lately... is that bad? 

He still prefers Fe as his favorite element though.

He blacked out just as Yinsen began to try and... well Tony doesn't really know what he was doing but he's sure it was something to help Tony...

However this wasn't a normal black out. It was really fucking odd. A name bounced around in his head, quite painfully he might add, and a blinding light set itself behind his eyelids.

He's felt that before, he just doesn't remember where.

Next thing he knows he's awake with his hand firmly grasped around the throat of a nearby guard, surrounded by Stark weapons pointed directly at his sternum, and Yinsen is gaping at him with third degree burns on his forearm in the shape of a hand print. Needless to say, he's quite confused and drops the half dead guard at his feet with a blank expression. 

The guards are screaming at each other horrified at what Tony assumes is what he's missing in his memory. What did he do? Must have been pretty damn awful if their reaction is anything to go by. Plus the man at his feet is gaping at him as he struggled to breath through a blackened and burned throat.

Damn that looks like it hurts... Son of a bitch, what the hell happened?

They finally look in his direction and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!! Ow ow ow!! That hurts!" Tony squeals as his face is squished against the dirt floor. Is that blood? Where'd that come from? Is that his?

They continued to scream at him, but it did them no use. He only spoke English, Italian, a bit of French (baget and ménage à trois is as extensive as it goes), and a tiny bit of German. Anything beyond that goes over his head, he just thought he'd never need it. 

Yinsen finally snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and took pity on Tony," they want to know where you got the flamethrower..."

"What?" Tony looked up at him incredulously. Where the fuck would he get one of those, he could build one but they don't know that. They still thinks he's a conceited stupid rich boy with a lucky streak in making weapons.

"Your flamethrower," Yinsen was unnervingly calm and Tony didn't like it one bit.

"I don't fucking have a flamethrower!! Tell them Yinsen!!! You know I don't," Tony yelled, "don't you?! You've been with me this entire time-"

"You burned me and that man Tony, there is no other logical explanation," Yinsen explained.

"I haven't burned anyone!!" Tony startled Yinsen with his look of pure confusion and frustration. Nobody faked that good...

"Do you seriously not remember...?"

"Remember what?! All I remember is going to bed last night after cleaning up the workstation!!!"

Yinsen's face screwed up and he looked towards the men crushing Tony and spoke with them. Whatever he said worked because the men retreated dragging their fallen comrade with them.

"That arm looks like it hurts..." Tony murmured.

"It does."

* * *

**August 10, 2010**

"...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Tony screeched as he shot up off his bunk, startling the older man across from him.

Tony gulped, his body racking for breath as he trembled and curled in on itself. 

"What was it this time Tony...?" Yinsen spoke softly as he approached Tony as loudly as he could.

"...I don't really understand Yinsen... I always have dreams like this but... not so frequently. Something bad is about to happen," Tony looked up with glazed eyes, "it's always a cycle... never ending... disastrous.... horrendous cycle..."

"....Tony.... go back to sleep," Yinsen whispered with wide eyes at his companion.

Yinsen had never seen such a drastic change before... and he knew it wasn't some sort of psychological disorder, his arm was proof it was much more than that.

"You're right," Tony let his body fall back into his bunk with a heavy thud, instantly drifting back into sleep.

"This is crazy..." Yinsen put his head in his hands, "no man should be able to do things like this. Not only did he char my skin, he heals in an instant, and he picked that man up like he weighed nothing... the Ten Rings have their hands filled with Tony... poor Tony."

* * *

**August 17, 2010**

"Shit....," Tony panted," ..it's almost done!" He turned his bright grin towards his newly found friend.

"It's spectacular," Yinsen awed.

"Of course it is," he joked, "I made it."

"You know I don't think your head can take too much more air, you might float away."

"Hey!!" 

They both laughed and laughed and laughed. They knew they were gonna live and make it out to see freedom once again.

"Tony..," Yinsen sobered up and look at Tony seriously.

Tony tensed and turned towards the older man," yes....?"

"When we get out, promise me you'll be careful..."

"What do you mean? I'm always careful, minus the fact on how I get here. But careful is my middle name. This is the first time I've ever been caught or even harmed in years it seems, I'm a very paranoid man and-," Tony rambled.

Yinsen cut him short," I'm serious Tony promise me you'll be careful. I feel like things will only go down hill from here..."

"Wow, thanks for the support Yinsen. You're such a ray of sunshine," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Promise."

"Why?"

"Promise me Tony."

"Fine! Goddammit fine!! I promise you I'll be more careful."

"Thank you Tony."

"Shut up Yinsen.."

* * *

**August 18, 2010**

**downloading...**

"It's not fast enough!" Yinsen shouted over the voices coming towards them, panicking.

Tony was just as scared as him," it's gonna work!! Just wait!!"

**downloading... 15%**

"Not enough time...," Yinsen murmured as he his eyes sought out something until it landed on a gun," I'll make time."

"No!!!" Tony struggled against the metal encasing his body," come back dammit!!!"

**downloading... 30%**

Despite his cries, Yinsen shot off with gun firing off random shots. He was no gun expert and he was going to die. Tony couldn't let that happen, no. He will not let that happen.

Tony watched as the bar slowly approach the end on its download as the shots faded away, and footsteps took its place. 

**downloading...60%**

The voices increased in volume and he began to hear the clanks of weapons. Not too long now would they load those bullets into Tony's body.

**downloading...75%**

Just outside the blown off door, they sounded angry. They deserved this chaos, they should've know better. Tony Stark and chaos go hand and hand bitches. One never comes without the other, who ever organized this signed a death warrant... Tony will make sure of that.

**downloading...89%**

Behind him... Searching... whispering.... is he in here? Or has our captive already escaped? 

You look this way.

You three go that way.

It's too dark in here!

**downloading...99%**

Tony clenched his fists. Here goes nothing.

 

**download complete.**

His suit whirled to life as he struck the man closet to him into the wall across the room. The man's finger clenched onto the trigger in response sending bullets flying out in a fury. Which caused the three, stooges (Ha!), to spit out most of their ammo in a fit of fear.

Tony waited for the three to cease fire to make his move... he crushed two men into a wall and pummeled the other one into the ground. 

The others behind began firing but he was indestructible so they came head on.

Tony swatted them like flies.

However the thing was so heavy, he moved like he was trying to run through water. 

He clunked through the caves halls and crushed whoever stood in his way. Soon the idiots began to act somewhat smart by trying to hide away from him.

But it didn't last long, he got them all...

One man tried shooting Tony in the head while he was stuck, the bullet richoceted off his helmet. Stupid bastard.

It was all fun and games until he found an mortally injuried Yinsen in a puddle of his own blood..

"Yinsen!!!!" He screamed.

"Watch out," Yinsen croaked out just as a something was shot at him. He dodged and fired his own missile at the offending enemy. It took the man out easily, and Tony ran to Yinsen's side.

"C'mon," Tony lifted up his faceplate, "We gotta go. Move for me. Come on. We gotta plan. We gotta stick to it." He was ignoring the inevitable... he hoped if he ignored it, it'd go away.

Tony froze when Yinsen whispered," this was always the plan Stark...." The man barely hanging on, death had its claws deeply imbbedded in Yinsen already and he wasn't going to let go. He was pale with glazed hooded eyes, and blood was steadily seeping out.

"C'mon we are going to see your family get up," Tony shook off the finality in Yinsen's used voice. 

"...my family's dead...I'm going to see them now Stark," he struggled for breath. "It's okay... it's o-.... I want this...I want this..."

Tony watched him sorrowfully, "thank you for saving me."

"D-Don't... don't waste it... don't waste your life...," Yinsen began to choke and suddenly he stopped moving together.

Tony seized up in a fit of anger as he watched Yinsen's body go limp and blood drip out of his slack mouth. He clenched his fists tight and slammed it against the wall. Tony could feel the anger bubbling inside of him as he stood there tensed up.

They were all gonna pay for Yinsen and his family.

He was Tony's friend. **Tony's friend!** Who gave them the right to take away what was his?

His entire vision went completely white.

 

He blinked and he was surrounded by charred bones and he was peeling the suit off of himself, he was in automatic mode it seemed.

"Again...?" He whispered, "another white-out?"

Even as an adult he had them, only exception was now he knew he was missing something. As a child he didn't even know time passed but as he grew older, he began to feel it but not all the time.

He limped fowards as he stripped off the metallic pieces until only the helmet was left. He pulled it off and the metal was soft. 

It wasn't like that earlier.

Whatever burned those bodies was damn hot to have softened this metal to this point... how did it not burn him?...

Survival of the fittest, he guessed and continued to walk. 

He walked for a while until the adrenaline of his escape dissapated, leaving him absolutely exhausted and dehydrated. 

At least he wasn't burned, he made sure of that. He didn't think he would be but he took procautions just in case. He ended up wrapping his flannel around his face to avoid the direct sunlight. 

Eventually he was ready to drop right then and there. Luckily for him, just as he dropped he heard the miraculous sound of a chopper. He snapped his head up and waved frantically. He was on the edge of crying, not that he'd tell anyone that.

Rhodey found him and he was saved. His body took this as a chance to let Tony feel the full extent of his injuries. It took him all he could do not to pass out on the sand.

He grinned as the chopper landed and Rhodey rushed towards him.

"You miss me Rhodey?"


	3. Enter Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..Hush little baby, don't say a word  
> And never mind that noise you heard  
> It's just the beasts under your bed  
> In your closet, in your head...."
> 
>  
> 
> \- Metallica

"Wow crime rate sure has shot up since I was gone, eh?" Tony tried to joke until he was smacked by a manicured pale hand, albeit lightly so not to aggrivate his wounds.

They were stuck in the somewhat-medical/lab room of his house. He was thrust here along with a doctor to make sure Tony didn't have some sort of major damage especially after what happened earlier..

The room was a shiny white, he never understood the doctors fixation on white due to their habits of dealing with blood and less than appealing fluids, with an entire wall full of large windows. He liked watching the water crash against the sand beneath the hill his house sat on, but now he only liked to watch. No touchy.

The room was littered with various instruments and tables and cabinets full of medicines and more equipment. Go big or go home. Pepper wanted him to have a room for if he got hurt, so he got everything for any situation he might come across. The doctor seemed a little intimidated at first but then quickly became awestruck at all the cool things around him. Children...

"Does this really seem to be a good time to be cracking jokes," Pepper practically screamed, "Do you realize how worried we all were?!"

"I'm sorry Pepper," Tony looked looked past the military doctor examining him to his frustrated PA.

She immediately deflated, "I know Tony.... it's not your fault, just why didn't you let us take you to a hospital? You've been tortured-"

He visably flinched.

"You've been held for months now," she corrected softly her big eyes engulfed in sadness, "I just wanna make sure you're okay Tony..."

"She's right," Rhodey piped up from his position behind Tony, "you could be seriously hurt and we wouldn't know..."

"Guys I'm seriously fine!"

"He's right," the doctor sighed as he stood up, "he's only suffered a few scratches from what I can tell, of course he refuses to show me his chest."

"Tony!"

"Oh no, this is my choice," Tony suddenly growled, "I'm not showing Dr. Prod-and-Prob over here shit! I said I'm fine now let it be!!"

Pepper was stunned into silence but Obadiah sure wasn't.

"Ah guys, don't worry its just Tony being Tony," Obie slapped a meaty hand onto Tony's shoulder but quickly pulled it away with wide eyes.

"Yes I know," the doctor acknowledged, "Tony is burning up, I gave him something to lessen it but he's always been hotter than most."

Tony was too tired to step up to the potential joke, he let his head droop forward.

"That right there is a cause for concern Tony," Pepper tried, "you look exhausted..."

He lifted his head, "Well maybe I wouldn't be so tired if you'd let me sleep instead of allowing me to be poked and violated."

The doctor flushed.

"He's only trying to help," Rhodey sighed.

"I get it, but I don't need help," Tony stood up, he was still favoring his left side though.

"After what you said at that press conference," Obie rubbed his gigantic greasy head with a groan, "we're all gonna need help."

"Are you serious though Tony? Is this what you want?" Pepper asked.

"Absolutely."

"Wait a minute Tony- think about this for a minute! Why don't you take a break for a couple of days and then see how you feel?" Obie tried his face giving away his concern; Tony sure as hell knew it wasn't concern for his wellbeing.

Damn, when did he get so suspicious and paranoid lately? Must've been the torture...

Tony snapped and walked up into Obadiah's face, his own face thunderous paired with Obiediah's carefully concealed horror stricken face, "No! You might not have noticed with your head so far up your ass, but it is called STARK INDUSTRIES not STANE INDUSTRIES, it's an honest mistake to make. Only a few letters difference. You get me  _Obie?"_ He was practically murderous now.

"Of course..." Obie murmured cautiously. 

Rhodey and Pepper were gaping at him in astonishment.

"I want the changes done by tomorrow morning," he demanded, "Get it? Got it? Good. Now, Guten Nacht I'm going to sleep all of this off...." he trailed off as he walked through the doors.

"Poor Tony," Rhodey mumbled.

"You have no idea," Obadiah rumbled, quiet enough that no one heard, as he stalked out the building.

"T-the table....!" The doctor stuttered as he stared at the metal table Tony had been sitting on.

"It's..... dented?" Pepper was confused as her and Rhodey approached the steaming metal.

"It seems to have been heated so rapidly and at such a high temperature that it... melted itself?" Rhodey furrowed his eyebrows.

"Tony was sitting on that!!! He had to have been burned!!"

"What could have done this...?"

"Rhodey! Don't you care at all Tony could be hurt?"

"Pepper," Rhodey turned towards her, "worrying isn't gonna do shit, all it does is piss him off it seems. All we can do now is watch and help him from afar until he asks for us specifically. Okay...?"

"Yeah..."

"He's gonna be fine... if it's any consolation, I'm concerned too...," he admitted and she smiled weakly. 

Pepper was suddenly startled by a sharp yelp of pain and she turned to see the doctor cradling his bloodied hand.

"What'd you do?" She asked as she grabbed the bandages for his wound.

This? She can handle this, she's been patching Tony up for years. Everything else? She's hopelessly lost...

"I touched it," he smiled in pain with tears in his eyes. 

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how hot it was...."

"Do you know where the heat came from?" Rhodey asked.

"Not from the table that's for damn sure... and it isn't fading, any other heat would have been rapidly cooling but not this one...," the doctor murmured in awe.

"That's disconcerting..." Pepper sighed as she began to patch up the  _Doctor's_ hand; how ironic. "What's your name?"

The man stilled and looked up at her with a lightly dimpled grin full of unknown mischief, "Clint Barton."

"Well I'm sorry we met under such horrible circumstances Dr. Barton," she spoke softly and managed a apologetic smile when the Doctor winced at her first aid.

"Ah it's fine, I'm sure we would've met sooner or later despite the situation," he smiled like he knew something she didn't.

She brushed it off considering he was a doctor, they always knew more then her considering they were in school for 12 more years than they could be. That's dedication in her eyes; even Tony, who's a certified genius, didn't stay in school that long. "You know, you're probably right. Tony has been getting hurt an awful lot lately...."

"So has everyone else it seems," Rhodey spoke up.

"Tony wasn't wrong, the world's crime rate has skyrocketed in the last couple of days," Dr. Barton nodded, "I've been working overtime for the past couple of days. People just can't keep their hands off each other lately."

 

* * *

_.....p....._

_.....briel....._

_........wa......p......iel...._

_......wake....._

_.... **WAKE UP** ....!!!!_

_...._ _gabriel..._

 

Tony shot up with gasps wracking through his injuried body then immediately shied himself back down when his broken bones crunched under the skin. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and his eyes were wide and glazed as he looked for some unknown danger.Tony felt his skin crawling from his position on the bed, he slowly rose this time. 

His was empty as all ways and maybe a little too spacious. But hey, that's how he grew up: a little man in a big empty room that he filled to the brim with stuff to make sure it looked like he was alive. His childhood was a little too clean for his tastes, it was unnerving but that's what Jarvis and the cleaning staff was paid to do. To each their own. 

What he means by filled up, he means his room is cozy. He's got books on machinery and tools and notebooks with utensils filling up his desk. He's got his creamy colored floor littered with crumpled clothing (is it clean or is dirty: that is the real question). The walls have posters of random things such as women, movies, and such. No photographs in sight other than the ones Pepper put up of the three of them, and one of him and Rhodey at their MIT graduation. 

The wall beside his large (wonderfully comfy) bed, was nothing but windows. As of now they were covered in a sheen that Jarvis, mostly, controlled; he sometimes over rode the AI due to his tendencies to sleep in from a hangover and the sun basically burns into his skull those days. Jarvis is ruthless.

However no body was in sight, yet their were whispers flowing around in his ears as if someone was behind him. His body shivered.

Was he going crazy?...

Doesn't fucking matter now, he's up and he's..... he's gonna build shit. Yeah, that's what he was gonna do.

Iron Man: Mark II.

He crawled put of his bed with a hand pressed against his bruised and shattered ribcage.

"Felt worse yesterday...," he murmmered to himself as he trudged through his home and to the winding stairs and let out a groan.

"What made me think these were a good idea?" He sighed and sat down on the stairs. Basically he scooted down the damned projections on his ass to avoid shaking his body too much; it's not the first time he's done it and it sure as hell won't be the last...

He used the railing to pull himself up and strode up to the glass doors. He listened as the doors hissed open for their master and couldn't help the self-congratulatory grin that slipped on his features for a smooth fully functional machine he made himself.

This was his house in all terms of the name. He made this house, he designed it, and he built a good bit of it.

Why trust others if you can do it yourself?

He padded across the pearly flooring and sat heavily at his workbench.

"Jarvis?"

Immediately everything hummed to life around him and he spun around in his spinny/rolly chair (yes yes, correct term is  _swivel_ but who really cares?). He loved this place, it was like heaven to him and he closed his eyes.

Dum-E came over and placed his claw on Tony's head in affection.

"Hey there buddy," he opened one eye and grinned at his perfectly-imperfect droid.

Dum-E whirrled in a greeting. 

Despite what most said, Dum-E was not malfunctioned. He was just quirky and he loved too much. 

People were right in tbe fact that Tony had no heart, even more so now. These machines littered around him, were Tony's heart.

"You miss me?"

Dum-E roughly patted his head and rumbled enthusiastically.

"Ow.... I'll take that as a yes," Tony winced.

"I missed you as well sir," Jarvis' voice filtered through the pristinely cluttered room.

"I'm glad to hear that, but enough with bleeding hearts," Tony laughed at his own morbid joke, "but let's get to work, pull up a new set of blue-prints and help me dish this out."

"Of course sir."

* * *

The whispers kept on in Tony's head and apparently Tony zoned put 8 times in about as many hours.

"Sir? Are you alright? Shall I inform Miss Potts?" Jarvis inquired in his smooth accent.

They varied in octaves within his head and it was driving him crazy; sometimes they screamed and sometimes they whispered sweetly as if to lull him to sleep. More voices have been added to the conversation now, males and females alike.

It was all nonsense.

"No I'm fine Jarvis," Tony glared as he backed up and his body felt like it was alight with fire (or what he thought it felt like at least). He seized up with a cry, a shelf dug directly into the middle of his shoulder blades. 

"Sir?"

That shit was sensitive, always has been. Tony has always had to be careful about his shoulders; it marveled the doctors because it seemed that they were his strongest bone yet Tony acted like they were glass. Tony cringed when they were touched and flinched when they were brushed by strangers, or at least he used to until he was able to either avoid it wholly or mask the reaction. He still didn't like it though.

"I'm good," he choked out from his position curled up on the cold marble flooring, "I'm just admiring the view from down here...."

"Of course sir...."

He sighed as the pain lessened and stretched his body out on the floor, "is it finished Jarvis?"

"Yes sir, you can begin building anytime."

He heard a frustrated scream of his name, "I guess now isn't a good time, eh?"

"It would seem not."

"Pepper?"

"The one and only."

"Does she seem angry?"

"Not at you, sir"

Tony picked himself up and basically crawled up the stairs, "Heyyyy Pep."

She scowled at him and thrust an accusing finger at his TV. There stood Obie and his greasy bowling ball of a head with a small perky blonde and a microphone shoved under his nose.

"He's probably just doing some damage control..."

"Listen," she hissed and turned up the sound.

"....he was just kidding," Obie laughed, "the doctors believe he was just acting out to show then Tony was still here. He just wants people to know that he's okay enough to start playing games again and not to pity him. Of course we aren't shutting down weapon manufactoring..."

Tony felt the wind fly out of his mouth in a hefty sigh as he closed his eyes. 

"Tony?" Pepper whispered but he couldn't hear her over the raging fury inside of him.

All he could see was Yinsen and the blood.... God... all the blood caused by him. The officer that wanted his photograph.... all the children and women and husband's and....and.... 

He clenched his fists and slammed his hand on the counter and left Pepper cowering in herself. She could practically feel his rage, she'd never seen Tony this angry before. That's twice he's practically blown up in front of her and..... not to mention the gaping hole he left in his counter from his own fist..

Tony stomped up to his closet and dressed himself in his nicest suit. That little bitch thought he wouldn't show, let's prove him wrong.....

* * *

To say Obie was less than pleased to see him, was an understatement. 

"Hey there Obie," Tony plastered on a grin as he pushed through the people dying for his attention.

"Tony! I thought you wanted to rest?" Obie squinted his eyes as his face forced a grin to match Tony's. The men around Obie smiled at Tony, none the wiser of the tension between the two.

"And miss this? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" 

"I'm glad to see you feel better so soon. Look at you! You even took your arm outta that sling! Look at this little Champ!" He swung an arm over Tony's shoulder and slammed him into his side.

The man reeked of sweat and was drowning in cologne. Disgusting...

"Well yeah, it made working too hard and too complicated."

"You're even back working?"

"You can't keep me away for long, you know that," he grinned and saw Obie's eyes harden in understanding of the double-meaning in his words.

"What're you working on?" One of the men Obie had been chatting with piped up.

Tony turned to the man, "a machine."

All the men laughed at the abhorent joke, he was an electrical engineer after all.

"Is it a weapon?" One of the others inquired.

"Of course not," Tony slowly turned his head to the man, "I'm done with the whole ' _Merchant of Death'_ thingy, I've moved onto bigger and better things."

"Oh really?" The group seemed intrigued and a little wary as they regarded Tony. Obie said something didn't he? Sigh.

Obie quickly made up an excuse and ushered the two of them away and out the door.

"I said I didn't want anymore weapons Obie," Tony spit when they were alone.

"Well the directors ignored that and overruled you Tony, they think you're still to emotionally raw from your.... y'know," Obie explained looking down at the smaller man.

"I am perfectly capable of making these decisions, I'm actually more clear headed than I have been in years," Tony sighed rubbing his face, "I'm fine."

Obie smiled, "I know Tony..." He hated that smile.

"So you'll talk to them?"

"No," Obie grinned and the photographers found them. They were soon assaulted by flashes and invasive questions; Obadiah grinned the entire time as he pulled Tony's small frame towards his own.

Somethings wrong...

  _...be careful...._

'Great. More echoes of voices from Schizophrenic's past.... (bah humbug),' Tony thought to himself as he flashed more smiles at the cameras.

_....I'm coming.... I promise..... be careful....._

'That sounds really creepy...' Tony sighed in his head as he unwound himself from the bald snake.

Tony walked straight over to grab a drink and downed it in one go, then another.....and another.....and another.....and... 

Tony felt great. For a bit.

Why couldn't he have a mother? Or a father?

Tony regarded all of the party-goers and felt bitter resentment settle in the bottom of his stomach with the alcohol. He bet they all had somewhat doting and loving parents and siblings; they probably never had to feel the sting of-

Tony shook his head and walked outside. There was no need to go down the that road. All it left in its wake was anger and self-hatred. 

The truth was: Tony just was never good enough.... His own parents agreed with that sentiment. He was just a pathetic boy with a knack for figuring things out quicker than most. 

He was going to be all alone. He was gonna die that way. No one liked a smart ass or an alcoholic or a playboy or....or.....or..... 

Nobody liked Anthony Edward Stark.

People everyday would just go on with their wonderful lives that Tony would never get to have a taste of. He's never felt familial love or... love in general. He's never been loved; sure Rhodey and Pepper like him and Obie tolerates him. But he needs more; he craves it. He wants what they have.... he'd give anything for it..... he'd do anything for it.....

Tony laid his head on the railing of the balcony and let the cool wind whisper through his hair softly. 

This was one thing Tony could never understand.

Humans. 

Such complexities for such simple creatures. It all completely baffled him.... he just didn't grasp the concepts, that's why he liked machines. So simple and so easy to fix, unlike relationships or people.

He really just wanted to be loved.

Tony choked back his whiskey and felt the delicious burn on the back of his throat as his eyes closed. 

He wanted what he couldn't have and it..... pissed him the fuck off. 

Tony chunked the glass off the balcony with a vicious intensity. He just wanted to destroy.... if he couldn't have it then why should they? What makes them so God damned  _special_? What do they have that he doesn't? 

His entire body was tense as he bent over the balcony and gritted his teeth.

He was handsome, he was smart, he was rich, he was funny, he was kind, he was generous, he was loving.... but he wasn't loved! How could expect someone to love him if his own parents couldn't..?

Tony sagged against the railing with a weary sigh but he could still feel his body brimming with unleashed rage. It'll come out sooner or later, but he'll continue burying until he can no longer bury.

He blanched when a hand was lightly placed on the small of his back, "Sir, you alright?"

Tony slowly straightened up and glued a grin to his features as he turned to the voice, "Peachy."

He was looking at a slender chest clad in a deep olive jade. He had to slowly raise his eyes to face the gentle giant standing in front of him. The man was beautiful, he could tell that much even in his drunken stupor.

"How much have you had to drink?" The man drawled out in a silky voice. The green was merely an undershirt to a nice  tailored charcoal suit and he had these weird little bracelets on. They looked like handcuffs with peculiar scratches (might be writing but he can't tell) in his opinion but were hidden out of view by the sleeves of his jacket. They could easily be mistaken as bracelets but for some reason, Tony knew for a fact they weren't.

"Probably too much, beautiful men usually appear right before I pass out. Alcoholic delusions are the best..."

Smooth like crunchy peanut butter.

"You feel like you're going to pass out?" The man's vibrant candy-apple green eyes watched him through long lashes. He leaned down to take a closer look at Tony and pieces of raven hair fell in the man's face.

"The bartender told you to come out here didn't he?"

"Sure," the man stood up again with somewhat of grin, "can you walk?"

"Of course....," Tony fell, "not."

Did he really drink that much? 

"The bartender honestly told me to take you to the hospital from all the alcohol you ingested."

Did he say that outloud?

"Yes," the man smiled as he practically carried Tony back inside.

"Don't go that way.." Tony put his feet out in front of him as a makeshift brake.

"Why not?"

"They'll think I'm drunk."

"You are."

"They really don't need to know that yet... especially not now..." He doesn't need to give his board anymore incentive to veto his decisions due to his self-angst from his little 'situation'.

"Of course," the man steered Tony another way off the balcony and to the parking lot. He somehow managed to avoid all the people, no one saw the drunken Tony thankfully. Pepper will be happy.

"Are you a kidnapper?" Tony's head lulled somewhat as he stumbled along with the arm thrown across his hips as a guide.

"Actually quite the opposite."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Isn't that what all kidnappers say?"

"Only the smart ones."

"You have really pretty eyes Mr. Kidnapper," Tony grinned loosely.

"Thank you," the man grinned back as he helped Tony into the back of the limo. He slid in easily beside him. He just realized how cold the man was, of course that wasn't saying much.

Tony lived his life being much hotter than normal, both temperature and appearance, so naturally he's always been more sensitive to the cold than most. However, even a regular person could feel this man was _way_   _too_ cold. Almost like a corpse. With frostbite. In the Artic. Swimming with the penguins. This man was that fucking cold to the touch.

It wasn't unpleasant, just odd. Oddly comforting, kind of like a mother's touch. Or at least what he thought one might be like...

Tony mumbled as he smushed his face against the barely-legal tinted windows, "I'm Tony."

"Nice to meet you Anthony," the man patted him on the back, the cold creeping through his thick suit, avoiding the shoulderblades, "You may call me Loki."

The man pulled his hand back and looked down at him with confusion. Loki slowly rolled the pliable Tony away from the window and onto this back, basically Tony was laying in the man's lap. Loki began to unbuttoned the red shirt he was wearing and Tony was really too drunk to put up a fuss; however, he watched the pale hands warily for any misconduct.

"Oh Tony...." Loki eyed the scar tissue and the metal gadget embedded messily in his scarred chest, "they really did a number on you did they...?" 

Tony sighed as Loki gently rubbed his cheek.

"He's going to be pissed," Loki murmured with a soft laugh.

"Hm?" Tony grunted with his eyes closed, conciousness slowly slipping from his grasp.

"Oh nothing," Loki let the man fall asleep on him, "you were always my favorite..." Loki whispered to the unconcious man. "But you're infuriating," he sighed to himself and leaned back in the seat, "I don't really get what he sees in you but to each their own. He'll be here sooner or later for you; prepare yourself little 'Tony'."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys ever wanna chat about anything or if you have any questions, feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Greed69](Http://greed69.tumblr.com).


End file.
